Por Orgullo
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: ¡Joder! ¡Que pantalones! Quiero suponer que no toco la puerta porque sabía bien que si le veía le cerraría la puerta en la nariz. Digo, si él no ha tenido miramientos conmigo yo no tengo porque tenerlos con él
1. Capitulo 1

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, disculpen el OoC pero era necesario**_

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi Oniisama -Sasuke-kun- n.n Te adoro oniichan!**

**Por Orgullo**

**Capitulo 1**

El lugar es un infierno, y yo lo odio como a ningún otro.

No puedo esperar a que termine el curso y largarme de una vez a Inglaterra.

Sin más preámbulos, me encamino a mi salón, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas que me dirigían. Me daban asco. Inútiles, porristas que me observaban con la típica mirada de elevador. Estudiando mi vestimenta y mi cuerpo. ¡Joder! ¿Que mas les da a ellas como venga vestida o si soy gorda o anoréxica? En fin. A ellas nadie las puede ignorar, y lo mejor será que me prepare psicológicamente para lo que viene.

Llego hasta mi banca y reviso que no tenga goma o pintura. ¡Extraño! Me cercioro de que no tenga tornillos flojos o pica-pica. 100% seguro. Sonrió mentalmente y me acomodo para sentarme pero…oh sorpresa no siento nada y caigo de bruces en el suelo.

-Pero miren, la basura en el suelo-dice una voz masculina y la rabia crece en mi pecho

-Pero miren, que original-digo jalando mi banca y jalándola para sentarme y actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido

Mi mirada se cruza con una burlona. Ryoma Echizen tiene cara de asesino.

-¿Qué te pasa Ryuzaki? ¿No te gusta tu lugar?-veo a Tomoka Osakada entrar al salón con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y al instante un idiota le pone al corriente de lo que ocurrió, claro que con cosas agregadas que nunca ocurrieron

-No, ahí estas tu también-sisee despectiva, y aquí va Tomoka

-Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Ryoma? No mereces ni mirarle, bruja-mi mirada sardónica se dirige nuevamente al niño fastidioso y hago una mueca de burla

-Ya lo estoy viendo-

Tomoka nunca ha tenido problemas para expresarse, pero a veces es muy tonta, por la forma en que se expresa me recuerda mucho a…mi, solo que ella aun no se ha dado cuenta, y lo agradezco infinitamente.

Le vi abrir la boca para responderme algo, pero el intento quedo en el olvido al ver que el profesor entraba al aula con su semblante serio. Echizen y Osakada se fueron directo a sus asientos.

-Señorita Ishida, haga el favor de entregar los trabajos-de inmediato la pelinegra se puso de pie y camino hasta el escritorio con rapidez

No pude evitar sentir la paranoia y el pánico al ver que aún no me entregaban mi tarea, más me normalizo y sé que hablamos de Hikari, por lo que, cuando llego junto a mí y, discretamente, me guiño un ojo, la calma volvió a mí en seguida. El numero "10" escrito en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja y de color rojo hizo que sintiera satisfacción conmigo misma.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, haga el favor de resolver esto-dijo señalando una ecuación en el pizarrón y yo quise asesinarle con la mirada

Me levante y camine con rapidez, tomé el plumón y escribí lo más rápido que mi mano permitía, sintiendo los 43 pares de ojos restantes sobre mí y alguna que otra risita.

-Muy bien señorita Ryuzaki, como siempre-dijo el profesor orgulloso y con una sonrisita

-Muy bien señorita Ryuzaki, como siempre-imitó Echizen con tono burlón, su voz me da escalofríos y me dan ganas de matar a alguien

-¿Tiene algún problema señor Echizen?-sus "súper amigos" sueltan una risita de comprensión y el idiota saca su sonrisa del millón…haciendo que todas las niñas en el salón (excepto yo) e incluso algunos chicos le dediquen miradas de devoción

-No profesor, ninguno-y ¡Joder!, debo admitir que me enerva que, de todos los alumnos habidos y por haber en este lugar, seamos los únicos que les llamemos "profesor" a nuestros educadores…

-Pase al pizarrón y resuelva el siguiente problema entonces-dijo extendiéndole el plumón y lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron me dirigí a mi asiento sin intención alguna de cruzarme con él

Para desgracia mía…o no, él es bastante inteligente y siempre resuelve ese tipo de problemas sin complicaciones

-Muy bien señor, váyase a sentar-comento sin sonrisa el profesor, y como niño obediente, camino hasta el fondo del salón junto a su adorada y hueca novia Tomoka

Suspire y quise hundirme lo más que pude en el pupitre…iba a ser una larga hora de clase.

**-0-**

-¿Qué tal tu día Saku-chan?-pregunta Momoshiro con una de sus mega sonrisas

-Todo tranquilo-dije esbozando una sonrisa tímida, sé que aunque me esfuerce, nunca podría comparar con la forma en que sonríe Momo

-No se porque siempre insistes en almorzar en techo-dijo Eiji haciendo un puchero

-Porque hablarme es un suicidio social-

-Ya-comento Hikari rodando los ojos-Como si realmente me importara lo que dicen de mí-

Hikari es mi amiga desde que vamos en secundaria, y es la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil, es bastante popular ya que, por lo mismo, es una excelente jugadora.

Momo y Eiji pertenecen al club de tenis masculino, con su actual capitán, Ryoma Echizen.

Por eso mismo prefiero que nadie nos vea juntos, si Echizen se llegara a enterar que me hablan…con todas sus influencias y soltando algo de dinero los sacarían del equipo y no los volverían a dejar entrar…no quisiera eso para ellos, mis únicos amigos.

-Da igual, no es algo que no pueda controlar-dije sonando completamente segura

-Hoy ha sido mas tranquilo que otros días-comento Hikari a la que le tocaban en todas mi clases

-Claro que ha ido mas tranquilo-dijo Kikumaru-Hoy solo te topas con Echizen en matemáticas y en arte-

-Bueno-espetó Momo-Al menos estas completita y traes tu sudadera-

¡Claro! Mi sudadera se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, porque, en la primera clase de arte había terminado mi blusa nueva llena de pintura amarilla por detrás y roja por enfrente, sin mencionar mi cabello que termino azul y tuve que lavar unas 5 veces para sacar todo el color.

-Deberíamos hacer algo-comento Eiji con clara expresión preocupada hacia Takeshi e Ishida

-No chicos-mi voz sigue sonando segura, con el tiempo, aprendí a fingir bastante bien-Esta bien, en serio-

El timbre suena y Eiji lamenta con una mueca el tener que volver a clase.

-¿Nos veremos esta tarde para comer?-pregunto Momo antes de entrar al edificio

-No puedo-dijo Hikari-Hoy tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde-

El pelinegro hace una mueca de decepción más suspira.

-Vale, dejémoslo para otra ocasión-concluye y entra seguido de los otros dos…me quedo de pie, quieta esperando a que se alejen lo suficiente como para que nadie sospeche que estuvimos juntos. Finalmente abro la puerta y bajo las escaleras, me pongo la sudadera y entro al salón de arte…

**-0-**

Saco mis llaves, introduzco la de la puerta de entrada en el cerrojo y empujo la puerta cerrándola tras de mí. Una vez dentro me quito la sudadera manchada de colores y la meto a la lavadora con la demás ropa manchada del momento. Me dirijo a la cocina y me preparo algo de comer.

Si, vivo sola, gran cosa, pero es mil veces mejor a quedarme en casa y escuchar a mis padres discutir todo el día por estupideces. Claro, el tema principal siempre era el dinero que mi madre gastaba en exceso y la tacañería por parte de mi padre. Problemas de toda la vida.

Vivir sola realmente no me pesa, y con la única persona que mantengo contacto es con mi abuela, la única con suficiente cordura para no pasársela peleando por dinero con todo mundo. Como sea.

Me meto a bañar para quitarme las manchas de pintura que cayeron en mi piel y pienso en todo lo que nos ha llevado a esto.

Muy a mi pesar, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, si, conozco a Echizen desde que íbamos en prescolar, todo iba bien hasta que entramos a secundaria, un día le salude y simplemente me vio con tanta indiferencia y arrogancia que me descoloco, debo admitir que me dolió perder a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, con el que compartí mi infancia, los zapatos, la ropa interior…hasta la saliva ¡Joder! De todo.

Y bueno, al final termine acostumbrándome a toda la sarta de insultos que me decían, normalmente el solo les seguía…hasta que un día le vi tomar la iniciativa y dirigir a todo el cuerpo estudiantil (empleados suyos claro esta) única y exclusivamente para joderme la vida. Yo no se como le hace que en cada una de mis clases al menos uno de sus "seguidores" también esta, claro que no me molestan…supongo que ese derecho se lo reservaban exclusivamente al niño bonito.

No puedo negar que extraño las tardes de juegos juntos, a su hermano Ryoga molestándole diciéndole "chibisuke", a Rinko y a Nanjiroh que eran como unos segundos padres para mí.

Pero es hora de madurar y aceptar que el principito no va a cambiar de actitud, y mucho menos considerando que es el que tiene el poder en el colegio. Todos bailan al son que el toca, incluso los profesores y el director. Claro que, si yo me lo propusiera podría hacer lo mismo pero no, Echizen y yo no somos iguales.

Me da lastima el niño, no puede madurar, espero que no tenga problemas en la universidad, por supuesto que con todo el dinero que tiene bien podría comprar su titulo y ya esta.

Salgo una hora después de entrar a bañarme y busco mi ropa limpia en los cajones, una vez cambiada, hago la tarea y me dispongo a dormir, no me entran ganas de nada más cuando escucho sonidos en mi puerta. Rápidamente apago las luces y me quedo inmóvil en la sala, esperando no volver a escuchar los sonidos…

Y después de unos minutos, expectante, los vuelvo a escuchar, con paso firme me acerco a la ventana y con lentitud corro un poco la cortina, al menos lo suficiente para ver hacia fuera y logro distinguir una silueta que da vueltas frente a mi puerta.

Me concentro un poco y reconozco los orbes ambarinos inconfundibles.

Echizen esta de pie, dando vueltas, parando de vez en cuando dispuesto a tocar mas se arrepiente al instante y se aleja de nuevo.

Me quedo quieta observándole, esperando que se decida a tocar la puerta aun sin saber que hacer si realmente lo hace.

Le veo suspirar y alejarse lentamente, una vez que esta lo suficientemente lejos hecha a correr como si la vida se le fuera en eso y desaparece en la oscuridad de la calle.

Su actitud es bastante extraña, si. Primero me jode la vida y después me sigue a donde vivo…un momento, ¿Cómo sabe el donde vivo? ¿Me siguió? ¡Joder! ¡Que pantalones! Quiero suponer que no toco la puerta porque sabía bien que si le veía le cerraría la puerta en la nariz. Digo, si él no ha tenido miramientos conmigo yo no tengo porque tenerlos con él.

Y si la única manera de mantenerle alejado para mantener alejados los problemas era tratarlo así pues entonces mandaría al cuerno mi educación.

Finalmente suspiro y decido irme a dormir, porque no tengo ganas de que mi mente siga ocupada pensando en Echizen…

**Continuara…**

**Joooo como me va gustando este fic xD diculpen el OoC pero era necesario ha su debido tiempo recobraran sus personalidades originales n.n espero lo disruten y dejen un review.**

_**-Sasuke-kun-: se que tal vez no leas esto pero sentí la necesidad de hacer esto y…quiero decirte algo muy importante, se que a veces soy muy infantil y en algunos casos no entiendo lo que ocurre pero pase lo que pase estoy orgullosa de ti, eres el mejor ser humano que he conocido y JAMAS te cambiaria por nadie, si, te has equivocado pero ¿y que? Somos humanos y nos equivocamos eso no tiene nada de malo, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de haberte defendido a capa y espada de "aquellas" personas que me hablaron mal de ti y tampoco de haberte pedido que fueras el hermano que nunca tuve, aunque también has sido como un padre para mi. Te amo hermano, no tienes idea de cuanto, y sentí la necesidad de plasmarlo aquí porque estoy decidida a cumplir mis sueños así como tu has decidido cumplir los tuyos y me has motivado…es una promesa porque, quiero que, en un futuro, cuando te vea la cara pueda decirte con orgullo que hice lo que quería sin remordimientos y que te sientas orgulloso de mi. Gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño que me has dado, se feliz, lo mereces. Te quiero.**_

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión, hay OoC, lo siento, era necesario (:**_

**Por Orgullo**

**Capitulo 2**

La canción que tengo por despertador irrumpió en el silencio de mi habitación. Otra vez había tenido pesadillas y mi mente estaba cansada, mis ojos hinchados, mis brazos dolían y mi corazón ardía, ¿Por qué? A saber, seguramente me había hecho daño nuevamente mientras dormía. Ni siquiera puedo recordar mis sueños y pesadillas, lo cual, en cierta forma me alegra.

Me puse de pie, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara no podría volver a dormir, me vestí con mis típicos pantalones vaqueros y una playera color blanco, mi sudadera negra encima y unas zapatillas deportivas, me cepille mi cabello y lo amarre en una coleta baja. Tome un desayuno rápido, mi mochila y salí directo a la parada del bus. De camino, mi vecina, la señora Fuwa me sonrió y saludo deseando suerte en mi día, se lo agradecí porque…vaya que la iba a necesitar.

Al llegar al instituto me encamine sin mirar a nadie directa al salón de ciencias, a mi habitual asiento al fondo en la esquina del lugar, era el sitio perfecto para mí, ya que Echizen estaba bastante ocupado en hablar con sus amigos como para notar mi presencia, claro que, no siempre salgo ilesa. Les veo llegar uno a uno, platicando lo que hicieron la tarde anterior y temas triviales. Cuando el barullo en el pasillo me hace saber que el causante de mis pesadillas se acerca, me hundo más en el banco y bajo la mirada al cuaderno. No espero que llegue nadie a sentarse, no tengo compañero de trabajo, le tienen tanto miedo a Echizen que se las han ingeniado para que el profesor siempre me deje sola.

-¿Lo has escuchado?-escuche que murmuraban en frente de mi

-¿El que?-_"Es de idiotas responder una pregunta con otra" _pensé más continué callada

-Tendremos un nuevo compañero, dicen que es muy guapo y muy inteligente-

-Yo supe-comento un recién llegado y yo rodé los ojos, eso era todo lo que les interesaba-Que es el heredero de una gran empresa-

-¡Kya! No puedo esperar a conocerlo-dijo la pelirroja enfrente de mi con su tono de voz chillón que tanto me molestaba

-¿Qué te ocurre Ryuzaki?-dijo la voz masculina que tanto odiaba a un lado de mí-Estas muy pensativa ¿Soñando que el nuevo se enamore de ti?-

-Mis pensamientos van mas allá de lo que tu pequeña mente pueda comprender, así que lo siento, no podría explicártelo-respondí a la ofensiva regresando mi vista a mi libro, ignorándole por completo, sonreí mentalmente, sabía cuanto le cabreaba que lo ignoraran y lo comprobé después de que me insultara unas dos veces mas y yo no le respondiera, se fue a pasos enfurecidos a su lugar…y yo me sentí victoriosa.

La profesora entró al salón e impuso orden, de inmediato, todos fueron a sus lugares cada vez más ansiosos, la educadora lo noto y medio sonrió.

-Buenos días, como ya sabrán, tenemos un nuevo alumno, señor, por favor pase y preséntese-pidió y la puerta se deslizo, un chico de ojos azul eléctrico y cabello negro azulado despeinado entró, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una playera color café, una sudadera azul con gorro, una chamarra blanca, guantes negros rotos (obviamente los corto) en la parte de los dedos y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, tenía cara de sueño. Me pareció agradable a primera vista, más no me espere nada porque sabía que Echizen lo pondría en mi contra.

-Hola, mi nombre es Fujisaki Ace, un placer-dijo levantando una mano en forma de saludo y algunas suspiraron (me excluyo)

-Muy bien señor Fujisaki, vaya a sentarse…al único lugar libre-dijo la profesora al no ver otro asiento vacío mas que el mío

Fujisaki asintió y camino con las manos en los bolsillos y paso lento hacia mí. Cuando llego a mi lado me sonrió ampliamente y se sentó contento.

-Hola-me saludo yo incline la cabeza-Espero que nos llevemos bien ya que seremos compañeros-

-Lo mismo digo-dije aunque sabía que el significado de esas palabras quedarían en el vacío

-Fujisaki Ace-dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí

-Ryuzaki Sakuno-dije estrechándola y pude jurar que sentía la mirada de los otros 43 alumnos y la profesora sobre nosotros

-Comencemos la clase-escuche decir al frente y me voltee dispuesta a poner atención e ignorar el aura de asesino de Echizen

**-0-**

-Neh Sakuno-me habló Ace, con bastante familiaridad (sin mencionar que teníamos unas 3 horas de conocernos), que aun seguía revoloteando junto a mí…para ser sincera no quería llevarle a la azotea con los chicos o cuando lo alejaran le contaría todo a Echizen-¿Por qué todo mundo nos ve como bichos raros?-

-Eres nuevo en la escuela, y aquí es raro que alguien me hable…supongo que es por eso-dije sarcástica

-¿Es raro que alguien te hable? ¿Por qué? Eres una persona muy agradable-sin quererlo me sonroje por el comentario y la sonrisa que me había dirigido

-Te lo agradezco pero…-

-¡Hey Fujisaki!-suspire…claro, Horio ya se había tardado, tenía que poner al tanto al chico o su jefe (Echizen) le mataría, cuando dirigí una mirada discreta de donde provenía la voz, no me sorprendí al ver a toda la bola de idiotas seguidores del principito y al niño mimado

-Fue un placer conocerte-dije con tono amargo y di media vuelta, dejando al chico confuso, en dirección a la azotea, seguro que así ya no me seguía…

**-Narro yo-**

Ace se quedó de pie incluso cuando la silueta de Sakuno se había perdido por el pasillo, dio un suspiro y camino hasta el tipo uniceja que le hablaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No deberías juntarte con esa…esa…cosa-Fujisaki arqueo una ceja, algo ofendido por la forma en que le habían llamado a su compañera-Es una bruja, nada más te acerques a ella y no podrás alejarte, te convertirá en su esclavo-

-¿Sabes que su familia esta relacionada con la mafia italiana? Seguro que ya ha asesinado a algunos cuantos-

-Ha abortado ya 5 veces, es una pena de mujer-

-Y no conforme con eso se la pasa acostándose con todo tipo que se encuentre-

El ojiambar levanto una mano haciendo parar las risas burlonas y los comentarios ofensivos de su grupo hacia la castaña.

-Solo queremos que te mantengas alejado de esa…zorra-

Ace frunció el ceño y sintió ganas de golpearlos a todos mas decidió contenerse.

-Gracias pero…creo que prefiero conocerla mejor antes de andarle juzgando-inclino la cabeza, hizo una especie de reverencia hacia Echizen de forma burlona y dio media vuelta dispuesto a encontrar a la chica que minutos antes se había perdido, dejando al grupo perplejo y a Ryoma más que cabreado

**-Narra Saku-**

-Entonces…

-Seguro ya le llenaron la cabeza de estupideces…en fin, es poco probable que vuelva a dirigirme a palabra-

-¡Sakuno!-dijo completamente molesto Momoshiro poniéndose de pie, asustando a los otros tres-¡Te he dicho que debemos hacer algo! No puedes seguir dejando que pisen tu reputación de esa manera-

-Y yo te he dicho que no quiero que tengan problemas, olvídenlo-

-Mou Sakuno-chan, es necesario, deberías decirle a un maestro o al director-se quejo Eiji dejando su obento a un lado

-No, con todo el poder que tiene, no le harían absolutamente nada y seguro la que termina siendo expulsada soy yo, no gracias, quiero terminar de una vez el instituto y largarme a Inglaterra a la universidad-

-Eso lo se-dijo Hikari con su tono de voz tranquilo y serio-Pero ellos tienen razón, no puedes seguir con esto-

-Ellos tienen razón, tienes que ponerlos en su lugar-dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas haciéndome saltar

-¡¿Ace?-pregunte entre sorprendida y confundida

El chico sonrió divertido-¡Anda! Ya me llamas por mi nombre, eso es un avance-dijo y comenzó a reír haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte entre indignada y aun sorprendida

-Creí que su majestad, ya te habría lavado el cerebro-comento mi amiga a mi lado, haciendo reír mas al chico

-¡Que va! Deje a su majestad con un coraje entripado-todos los miramos con clara confusión en el rostro-No me gusta que los demás digan chismes de la gente, además, me gusta formarme mis propios juicios sobre las personas que conozco, y veo que no soy el único-

-Hablarme es suicidio social Ace-dije yo, resignada a llamarle por el nombre, después de que tanto me insistió en Francés

-¿Y?-pregunto encogiéndose de hombros-No es como si me importara ser amigo de un montón de hipócritas lame botas-

-Pues en ese caso-dijo Momoshiro acercándose a él y estrechando su mano-Takeshi Momoshiro un placer-

-Kikumaru Eiji-le saludo mi amigo pelirrojo e hiperactivo acercándose a él

-Ishida Hikari-se presento mi única amiga con una inclinación de cabeza

-Fujisaki Ace-dijo con una mega sonrisa estilo Momo marca Ace

**-0-**

-¿Lo escuchaste?-oh vaya ¿Es que no son originales a la hora de contar un chisme?

-Si, han corrido a Momo-sempai y a Eiji-sempai del club de tenis-me quedé piedra al escucharlo y me gire hacia las que cuchicheaban entre ellas

-Si, Echizen-san les llamó traidores y dijo que estaban de parte de la bruja-ah, claro tenia que ser eso, bien, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con el principito

Di media vuelta completamente furiosa y me encamine a las canchas de tenis, me iba a escuchar, por supuesto, nadie le hace eso a mis amigos ¡Nadie!

A cada paso que me acercaba, mas furiosa me sentía, y las ganas de asesinar a alguien crecían en mi pecho, esta vez no podía controlarme. Me detuve en las rejas que rodeaban las canchas y los titulares comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, si ¡Joder! Claro que me había enterado, bola de ilusos, y esto no se quedaría así.

-¡Echizen!-grite a todo pulmón con la ira contenida, por un momento desee tener los poderes que aseguraban poseía-¡Da la cara niño mimado!-

-Oh, la princesa Ryuzaki nos hace el honor de visitarnos-dijo con su característico tono de burla y su sonrisa sádica, acercandose-¿A que le debo el gran honor?-pregunto cerrando la puerta de la reja tras de él y caminando hacia mí, di un par de zancadas, lo tome de las solapas de la playera deportiva y lo estampe con toda mi fuerza contra el enrejado, supe que le dolió aunque reprimió la mueca de dolor, lo conozco bastante bien como para saberlo.

-¿Estas tan desesperado por dejarme sola que perjudicas a los demás?-

-No sé de que me hablas Ryuzaki-dijo haciéndose el idiota, fruncí más el ceño y lo volví a azotar

-No te hagas el idiota y devuélvele el puesto de titular a Momoshiro y a Eiji-dije totalmente enfadada y sentí que en cualquier momento le golpeaba, ya no me importaba que me expulsaran

-Se les quito el puesto por andar con una bruja-dijo cínicamente con una sonrisa irónica-Ya se, ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes mágicos para devolvérselos?-

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar de la ira contenida, quería gritarle tantas cosas y dejarlo inconsciente en el piso, más cuando levante mi puño dispuesta a asestarle el primer golpe, unos brazos me abrazaron y me alejaron de él, comencé a patalear y lanzar maldiciones hacia aquel que me sostenía y al idiota que tenía en frente de mí

-Dejame-dije forcejeando como pude

-No, Sakuno-dijo la voz seria de Ace a mi espalda, más continué pataleando

-Lo mato-dije intentando zafar mis brazos de su agarre-Déjame matarlo, ¡Se lo merece!-le grite

-No, Sakuno-volvió a decir esta vez susurrando en mi oído, sin quererlo comencé a calmarme, mas mi cuerpo continuaba temblando por el coraje-Echizen-le llamó completamente serio-Te voy a agradecer que le devuelvas el puesto a Momo y a Eiji-cerré mis ojos y apreté mis párpados con fuerza, si volvía a ver la cara de asesino de Echizen volvería a perder el control-No quiero tener problemas después-mi nuevo compañero deshizo el abrazo y me tomo de la mano alejándome de ahí

No espere mucho, cuando sin pensarlo me abracé a él, aun temblando y comenzando a llorar, desahogándome de todo el coraje que sentía. Agradecía cuando sentí su brazo rodearme y la mano que acariciaba mi cabello, se sentía tan bien…un poco de calor humano, que tenía mucho tiempo no sentía con tanto afecto, mis manos se aferraron a su chamarra y me desplome, sacando todo el dolor contenido por años…

**Continuara…**

**Nya! Me ha gustado n.n espero que a ustedes igual n.n ojala amen a Ace jaja ok no**

**Bueno contesto reviews.**

_**Jani-chan: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala Ace te caiga bien, y Echizen es un desgraciado! ¬¬ ok ya, me calmo jaja en fin ojala te guste este cap, cuídate mucho tq bye!**

_**Ladykagurasama: **_**que bueno que te guste n.n ojala te guste este cap, espero que no hagas mucho coraje contra Ryoma, tal vez mas adelante lo quieras…o tal vez no xD ok eso es todo, gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Karly15: **_**que bueno que te guste, aquí te dejo la conti, disfrutala vale? Cuídate bye!**

**Ok eso es todo, nos estaremos leyendo vale? Las quiero, cuídense mucho**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión…si hay OoC lo siento jeje**_

**Por Orgullo**

**Capitulo 3**

Tiene una semana, una semana que Ace llego a mi vida, una semana que casi golpeo a Echizen por quitarles el puesto de titular a mis amigos y desde entonces no se me despegan en ningún momento, claro, me dan mi tiempo en el baño y después me siguen como perrito faldero. No sé que demonios hizo Ace, pero logro que lo dejaran en todas mis clases y tiene la oportunidad de "cuidarme", según el. Aunque no me puedo quejar, desde hace una semana que Echizen y sus empleados no me molestan, desde hace una semana que llego completita a mi casa sin ninguna mancha de color o goma, en fin, no me confió mucho, seguro ya han de correr rumores en los que embruje a Ace, Momo y Eiji, y casi lo hago con Echizen.

-Hoy yo invito el almuerzo-dijo contento caminando junto a mi

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-pregunto con toda confianza, que ese hombre nunca acepta un no por respuesta

-Mmm pensaba en unas hamburguesas-

-Si, hamburguesas-celebro Eiji brincoteando a mi alrededor

-Te has vuelto en mi mejor amigo-dijo soltando una carcajada Momoshiro sin importarle las miradas hostiles del grupo de amigos de Echizen que por "casualidad" se encontraban por ahí

A lo largo de esta semana mi vida ha dado un giro, mi confianza en mi misma a crecido y mi autoestima igual, las miradas de asco y repugnancia que me dirigen ya no me afectan y me siento…un poco feliz. Aunque, supongo que es a esto a lo que le llaman calma temporal, no quiero ni imaginar la tormenta que me espera.

-¡Oe, Eiji-sempai, Momo-sempai!-hablo un chico del club de tenis alzando una mano y haciéndoles señas, eran pocos los chicos que aun les hablaban

Intercambiaron miradas y después decidieron ir, ya que si les hablaban debía ser algo del club de tenis.

-Ya regresamos-anunció Momo y comenzó a alejarse seguido de mi amigo pelirrojo.

-Mientras regresan-le dije a Ace con una media sonrisa-Iré a comprar agua a la cafetería-

-Te acompaño-dijo caminando junto a mi mas de inmediato se detuvo-Deje mi cartera en el salón de clases-dijo alarmado como niño pequeño y me hizo una seña de alto con las manos-Espera aquí, ya regreso-anunció y hecho a correr, yo negué con la cabeza y me adentre a la cafetería…se me hizo raro ya no ver a los empleados de Echizen

Empuje la puerta de cristal y camine a paso lento hacia la comida…de repente se hizo silencio y yo suplique a los dioses que no estuviera por ahí Echizen…

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…sin sus guardaespaldas-y claro, mis plegarias no fuero escuchadas-La pequeña Ryuzaki se ha separado de sus cuidadores-decidí ignorarlo y continuar mi camino pero una voz chillona me interrumpió

-Oye bruja maleducada, que Ryoma te esta hablando-Osakada bufo e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si se estuviera echando aire

-Pero con que basura se termino mezclando Eiji y Momo-dijo despectivamente Echizen

-Al menos con la basura y no contigo-dije rodando los ojos y lo vi casi roja de la furia

-Tu…-dijo completamente molesto

-Yo...-dije irónica-¿Qué más Echizen? Parece que tu inteligencia ha disminuido mucho-

Sus ojos ámbar se cruzaron con los míos y chasqueo los dedos, le hice frente mas sabía lo que venía. Y no, no era nada bueno.

-Parece que Ryuzaki no tiene dinero-Joder, joder, joder, no, no, no-Y tiene hambre-

Es cuando veo el pedazo de sándwich volar cerca de mi cabeza cuando reacciono y busco con que atajarme de la lluvia de comida que me lanzan los idiotas sin cerebro. Joder, hay niños que mueren de hambre y ellos desperdiciando la comida en estupideces.

Lo peor de todo es que lanzan alimentos duros como manzanas y son los que mas intento evitar. Y es que simplemente no lo entiendo, no he hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué debo tener yo una reputación así? Escucho los gritos de las señoras de la cafetería que intentan detener la infantil acción de los demás.

Ouch…

La multitud se detiene y se hace silencio en el lugar, siento escurrir algo por mis mejillas pero no es el jugo que callo en mi cabello, mi mano viaja a mi mejilla y entonces veo el color rojo en mis dedos…mi mejilla sangra y una mano se posa en mi hombro.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, vaya a la enfermería en este momento-la inconfundible voz del director, me hace voltear a verlo, sus ojos me miran con una mezcla de dolor, impotencia y lástima. Después desvía sus orbes hacia los estudiantes presentes y algunos que aun tienen comida en las manos y se pone rojo-¿Quién empezó?-pregunta mirándoles fijamente

Siento una mano sobre la mía que me jala y me encuentro de frente con Hikari que al instante me abraza y le dirige una mirada asesina a Echizen.

-Vamos Saku, te llevare a que te curen-

Yo la sigo mas mi mente aun no reacciona y no entiendo lo que ocurre… ¿Somos las únicas que salimos de ahí? ¿Por qué sangra mi mejilla? ¿Qué es lo que escurre por mi rostro? ¿El jugo, mi sangre o…mis lágrimas?

**-0-**

-Te he puesto pocas puntadas, tienes un rostro muy bonito y no seria apropiado que tengas una fea cicatriz en la mejilla-escuche decir a la doctora mas le escuchaba bastante lejos y me sentía aun en shock, no entendía muy bien como es que me había cortado-Tienes que cambiarte las gasas mañana en la noche ¿De acuerdo?-

Asentí lentamente y me intente poner de pie, las manos cálidas de Hikari se posaron sobre mis brazos fríos

-No te apresures, primero vamos a limpiarte y después te acompañare a casa ¿Si?-pregunto con un tono maternal extraño en ella y mis ojos viajaron hasta toparse con lo suyos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Ace que llego a mi lado en un segundo

-¡Saku!-escuche que dijo mi nombre algo asustado, tomaba otra toalla y le ayudaba a Hikari a limpiarme la ropa-Escuche lo que ocurrió, lo siento mucho, de no haberte dejado sola no…-

Abrí la boca para contestar y sentí mi mandíbula temblar-N-no te pre-preocupes Ace-dije con dificultad y descubrí que no solo era mi mandíbula sino todo mi cuerpo el que temblaba-E-estoy entera-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-pregunto con desesperación y descubrí que estaba llorando, se notaba la impotencia en sus ojos y su voz-Ese idiota de Echizen…-comenzó la oración y se quedo en el aire conteniendo toda su furia-Hikari, ¿Tu la acompañaras a su casa?-mi amiga asintió-Bien, nos vemos mañana…espero-dijo y salió del cuarto de nuevo, quise alzar una mano para detenerle mas no pude articular palabra

-Vamos Saku, necesitas descansar-mi amiga me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al autobús, me sorprendí de lo vacíos que estaban los pasillos siendo tan temprano.

Nos subimos al transporte y bajamos en mi casa. Abrí la puerta con trabajo ya que mi mano temblaba.

Después de un rato de que me acompañara y me ayudara a lavar mi ropa, Hikari se fue…y una vez en la oscuridad de mi habitación, intente meditar todo lo que había ocurrido…

**-0-**

Los toquidos incesantes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí bastante. La amplia sonrisa de Ace me encaro, adornada por algunas gasas y curitas en la cara…

-¿Ace? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Neh, neh, vámonos-dijo entusiasmado

-Es…pera Ace ¿A dónde?-pregunte confusa por su efusividad

-Toma una maleta-me dijo empujándome dentro-Mete tus cosas y vámonos-

-P-pero estaba a punto de tomar un baño-

-Está bien entonces espero-me sonrió y se sentó en el sillón de manera graciosa

-Ace yo…-mi oración quedo a medias cuando lo vi observarme con un brillo en los ojos y la emoción tatuada en su cara-Espera un poco, haré mis maletas-su sonrisa se amplió y de tratarse de un perro estaría moviendo la cola de felicidad ahora mismo.

Regrese a mi habitación y me dispuse a guardar cosas.

**-0-**

Me removí nerviosa en el asiento y revise por quinta vez que mi cinturón estuviera bien ajustado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunto Ace a mi lado que se veía bastante tranquilo, a diferencia mía

-Siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de un vuelo, no me gusta la sensación del despegue-me sonrió y tomo mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-Si te pones muy nerviosa aprieta mi mano-suspire y medio sonreí-Tranquila, no pasa nada-

Inhale profundo y al instante escuche el anuncio del capitán que avisaba el comienzo del despegue y cerré mis ojos de inmediato, apreté el agarre en mi mano y trague saliva con dificultad. En definitiva, odiaba esa sensación.

-Ya esta-dijo Ace sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-Ya termino-me aviso apretando un poco su mano con la mía y señalándome por la ventana. La vista nocturna de Tokyo iluminado por todos los edificios y casa era magnifica y no pude evitar quedar maravillada por la imagen.

-Es…increíble…nunca había visto la ciudad así-dije emocionada y al instante me sonroje, me sentí una niña pequeña y mi amigo rio

-Me alegra verte así, eres mas bonita cuando sonríes y cuando estas sonrojada-mis mejillas se encendieron y desvié la mirada apenada

Con su pulgar, acaricio el dorso de mi mano y entonces note la venda que rodeaba desde su muñeca hasta sus nudillos.

-¿Qué…te ocurrió?-pregunte acariciando con la yema de los dedos la tela

Se quedo en silencio un momento y después de un largo rato, suspiro.

-Me he peleado con Echizen-

-¿Qué?-movió su cabeza restándole importancia

-Que he golpeado a Echizen…en frente del director…y…-no espere a que terminara la frase, me puse demasiado nerviosa por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Ace…

-Tendrás problemas…tu no…tenias que hacerlo por mi-cogí aire a bocanadas sintiendo que me ahogaba por todo lo que quería decirle y él hacia lo posible por ayudarme a respirar-No quiero que te expulsen-

-Tranquila Sakuno-me pidió tomándome de los hombros…ni siquiera note cuando se había soltado el cinturón de seguridad-Esta bien, no me pasara nada, me castigaron, si, pero no me expulsaran…la escuela es de mi padre-

-Espera…-dije levantando las manos y cerrando los ojos-¿Qué?-no entendía muy bien

-Que la escuela es de mi padre…quiero decir, era de Echizen Corp. pero mi padre se las compro-me explico con calma y medio sonrió

-Yo no…tenía idea-

-Y menos si no me dejas explicarte mujer-dijo burlón-Respira conmigo, inhala…exhala-

-Idiota-me queje mas solo lo hice reír

-Shhhh-se escucho detrás de nosotros y entonces tape su boca con mis manos

-¿Ves lo que haces? Molestas a los demás pasajeros-susurre haciendo una mueca burlona

-Tu que no quisiste irte en el avión privado-se quejo susurrando también, le sonreí y rodé los ojos divertida…tome mi mochila y saque una cobija, la extendí y le pase la mitad a mi amigo que la agradeció

-Si te da mas frio te prestare mi sudadera-me dijo amablemente y yo le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza, me acomode nuevamente en mi asiento recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Ace que ya dormía plácidamente y fui cerrando los ojos…cuando estuve a punto de quedarme dormida…jure haber visto los orbes ámbar que tanto conocía en el chico que viajaba en el asiento junto a nosotros…

**Continuara…**

**Ya volvi! Mucho tiempo sin subir conti jaja xD bueno bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y el siguiente se pone mas bueno :D jaja bueno ahora a contestar reviews!**

_**Jani-chan: **_**Si! Es un fucking desgraciado ¬¬ jaja ok no xD bueno, espero te haya gustado este cap y te agradezco infinitamente por haberme ayudado a escribir n.n pronto subiré el siguiente. Bye! Cuídate muuucho te quiero!**

_**Karly15: **_**es un maldito no lo niego! Pero ya lo reivindicare lo juro, en fin, espero te haya gustado la conti y que sigas leyendo el fic n.n cuídate bye!**

_**Lov3kizhu: **_**Bienvenida al fic! Que bueno que te haya encantado xD espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n cuídate nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Aniota21: **_**bienvenida al fic! Lo se! Esa no es Sakuno peeeero era necesario ponerla asi para poder lograr lo que viene jojo :D xD bueno y pensando en Ace…aun no estoy segura que hacer con el mas adelante pero bueno ya lo vere xD si tienes alguna idea que aportar te lo agradeceré infinitamente jeje bueno me despido ojala te haya gustado este cap :D bye!**

_**Tinavb: **_**bienvenida al fic! En serio vale la pena *¬*? Que bien! Entonces eso significa que mi propósito con este fic esta casi cumplido n.n Echizen tiene sus razones sip, y si, hace sufrir mucho a saku :/ pero ya se arreglara todo :) en fin, nos estamos leyendo cuídate bye!**

_**Mistuki96: **_**bienvenida al fic! No! No es mucho pedir de hecho me diste una gran idea te lo agradezco (: bueno, tendras que esperar un poquitín pero te prometo que tendras tu pov de Ryoma n.n bueno me despido esperando que te haya gustado este cap. Cuídate bye!**

_**Akiranee: **_**bienvenida al fic! Que bueno que te guste Ace, y si Ryoma es un desgraciado y saku sufre :( peeero ya se arreglara todo lo prometo n.n bueno cuídate nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Tengo tres reviews que no tiene nombre peeero los citare y después los contestare vale?**

"_**Mas capítulos x favor :3" **_**aquí el cap xD espero te guste :) cuídate bye!**

"_**waaaaaaaaa hola! me super extra fascino y encanto, esta genial, me muero por la conti! w quiero saber porq ryoma la trata asi, y ese chico nuevo me cayo taaaaan bien, me late a ah ryoma le gusta sakuno y la trata asi porq es un insensible frio chico q no sabe como expresarse, y la manera de que nadie se le acerque es esa, creando falsas historias, pero que tonto realmente, igualmente lo amo con todo mi ser ** igual a sakuno y al nuevo waaaa, enserio, me muero por la conti, espero puedas subirla pronto, porq esta super interesante.**_

_**sin mas que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, saludos y besitos owo."**_

**Hola! Bienvenida al fic n.n que bueno que te haya gustado :D aquí te dejo la conti y mas adelante se resolverán algunas de tu dudas n.n espero te haya gustado este cap n.n sigue leyendo y cuídate bye!**

"_**Oh! Cuando conti? D: I like it! ;-;**_

_**Quiero golpear a Echizen! e_e Tenia tiempo sin leer fanfics del RyoSaku, nada llamaba mi atención. xDD**_

_**Buena narración, buenos diálogos, buen drama, se va a mis favoritos. xD**_

_**Cuídate y... estaré esperando la continuación"**_

**hola bienveida al fic igualmente! De verdad no hay muchos buenos ahora? Mmmm creo que tiene mucho que no me pongo a leer jeje bueeno me alegro que te haya gustado y me pone contenta que lo pongas en tus favoritos :) bueno me despido, disfruta la conti, cuídate bye!**

**Ok eso es todo por ahora me voy n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**PoT y sus personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Ace y Hikari. Hago esto si fines de lucro solo por diversión (será necesario que lo ponga todo el fic?)**_

**Por Orgullo**

**Capitulo 4**

Me despedí de Ace en el aeropuerto después de convencerle que llegaría completa a mi casa. Baje del autobús y camine la media calle que me faltaba, se sentía bien regresar a Tokio. Italia era hermosa claro, sin dudarlo, pero nada como mi Japón, ya extrañaba un poco las flores de cerezo. Me detuve en la acera frente a mi casa y vi un bulto en las escaleras de la entrada…por un momento me asuste.

Camine lentamente a averiguar que o quien era. Cuando reconocí el rostro sentí un poco de…ternura, si, se veía lindo dormido…pero de inmediato me día cuenta de lo que pensaba y fruncí el ceño.

-Echizen-dije con voz firme-Levántate, aquí no es ningún hotel-

-No mamá, debo esperar a Ryuzaki-balbuceo en sueños, su comentario me hizo enfadar más

-¡Echizen!-dije exasperada-¡Mi casa no es hotel!-le vi brincar y ponerse de pie rápidamente

-Ejem…Sakuno-

-Es Ryuzaki para ti -le interrumpí antes de que continuara

Me observo fijamente un momento y después asintió-Ryuzaki…debo hablarte-

-No tengo ánimos para escucharte-dijo tomando con fuerza mi maleta-Quitate, quiero entrar a mi casa-intenté rodearle pero me obstruyo el paso

-Escúchame, es importante, muy importante-le vi serio pero preferí ignorar su gesto

-Ahora no, estoy cansada-después de hacer algunos malabares le rodee y entre a mi casa rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mi, me sentí segura…5 segundos, después le vi entrar muy campante-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunte aturdida

-Tu familia siempre escondía una llave debajo del tapete de la entrada, no dude que tú hicieras lo mismo-fruncí el ceño y di media vuelta

-Largo-dije simplemente y comencé a caminar a mi cuarto

-Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki yo…-escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mi, me detuve frente a la cocina sin la más mínima intención de dejarle pasar a mi habitación-Ryuzaki…-rodee los ojos fastidiada de tantas veces que decía mi apellido-Tal vez…solo tal vez me excedí en todo y puede ser que lo sienta-dijo lo último rápido pero le entendí

-¿Qué?-pregunte, quería escucharle claramente

-Quiero que…bueno, el perdón es importante ¿no?-arque una ceja incrédula-¿Qué?-

-Al grano Echizen-dije un poco hostil

-¡Ya te lo dije! Deberías perdonar a la gente que te lo pide-

-Nadie me ha pedido una disculpa formal, Echizen, ni siquiera mis padres-dije e inmediatamente mordí mi lengua, arrepentida por lo que había dicho

-¿Qué?-pregunto en voz baja, yo me hice la loca-Espera Ryuzaki…yo…estuve mal, per…per…perd…-suspiro y apretó el puente de su nariz-Disculpa-

Le observe fijamente, buscando algún rastro de engaño en los ojos o su expresión-Vale te perdono, ahora largo-dije señalando la puerta

-Vale, ahora dilo sinceramente-lo maldije internamente, me conocía tan bien

-¿Ahora me dices mentirosa?-

-¡No!-corrigió al instante-No mal entiendas pero…aun te ves molesta-

-¿Cómo esperas que este?-comencé irónica-¿Sentada en el pórtico esperando a que te dignes a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo? ¿Qué vengas a pedirme perdón y yo como una ilusa lo acepte a la primera para que mañana en la escuela la historia se repita?-

-¡No se repetirá!-dijo atropelladamente las palabras-Yo…no quiero…-

Lo mire completamente seria analizando su expresión con detenimiento.

-¿Tú en serio esperas que te crea?-

-Supongo que si…pero sé que no será suficiente con solo decirlo-

-¡Vaya!-dije mirando hacia el techo y extendiendo las manos, burlona-¡Kami! Al fin le has enseñado a usar el cerebro que le diste ¡Eso nos facilita un poco las cosas!...ya puedes salir de mi casa-dije señalando de nuevo la salida con una mirada seria

-Esta bien, me voy…-dijo dando media vuelta y suspirando, abatido-Yo…que estoy herido y estuve dos días esperando a que llegaras…-arque una ceja incrédula ¿De verdad esperaba que me creyera ese viejo cuento?-Y dije la mejor disculpa cursi que se me pudo ocurrir…y no he comido nada desde que llegue-volvió a suspirar-Pero bueno, me iré-bajo la cabeza-Espero no desmayarme de hambre por el camino-cuando termino de decir su frase de… "victima" la imagen de Rinko-san vino a mi mente…

Me cruce de brazos frunciendo el ceño…no soy capaz de dejar sin comer a nadie…y menos al hijo de mi segunda madre, por más mal que me haya estado tratando, aunque se lo merezca.

Me incline hacia el sillón más cercano, tome un cojín entre mis manos y se lo arroje a la cabeza con furia.

-Si Rinko-san se entera de que te deje morir de hambre, me matara, te daré algo de comer y en seguida te largas-

Una sonrisa surco sus labios…una sonrisa que no veía desde que íbamos en primaria, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y gire en dirección a la cocina, evitando que viese mi sonrojo…saque algunas cosas del frigorífico e hice dos sándwiches, conociendo el apetito de Ry…Echizen seguro que se quedaba con hambre si le daba solo uno. Tome una botella de agua y metí la comida en una bolsa de plástico.

Regrese a la sala y le arroje la bolsa y la botella, lo recibió con la misma sonrisa boba y dio media vuelta para salir, cuando cerró a puerta detrás de si, le puse el seguro adicional y tome mi maleta en dirección a mi cuarto. Le conozco bastante bien como para saber que se llevo la llave que encontró bajo el tapete…tengo que cambiar la cerradura…

**-0-**

Al día siguiente llegué a casa bastante tranquila, Hikari me esperaba a la entrada de la escuela con su semblante tranquilo de siempre, a pesar de todas las miradas despectivas y sorprendidas con que la veían.

-Buenos días-me saludo

-Buenos días-

-¿Te divertiste? Ace se ve bastante contento-comentó cuando comenzamos a caminar, yo solo rodé los ojos

-Si, creo que ambos necesitábamos un descanso-continuamos un tramo más hasta mi casillero, cuando tuve mi libro de matemáticas en la mano, nos dirigimos hacia el salón-Ahora, me gustaría que me contaras…que fue lo que paso ese día después de que me fui-le oí suspirar como abatida e hizo una mueca

-Ahora no, llegarás tarde a clase, pero prometo que en el receso te lo diré todo-

-Gracias-dije y e despedía de ella con la mano, me puse mi sudadera y entré al salón

En cuanto puse un pie dentro, todo mundo se quedó callado, observándome…y no precisamente por los puntos que aun tenía en mi mejilla, si no por el hecho de que en el lugar junto al mio, Echizen estaba sentado muy cómodo con una media sonrisa. Cerré mis ojos y decidí ignorarle, no tenía por qué ceder a sus caprichos cuando él me ha ignorado tantos años.

Tome asiento y voltee la mirada hacia la puerta y esperé impaciente a que el profesor llegara.

-Hola-me saludo, y yo quise salir de ahí al instante, tragué saliva e incliné la cabeza-¿Dormiste bien?-me encogí de hombros decidida a seguir mi plan, la verdad es que estas miradas que me dirigían me ponían mas incomoda que las otras-El sándwich estuvo muy rico, gracias-medio sonrió, yo rodeé los ojos y me hundí mas en mi asiento

-¿Qué traes? Estás muy conversador hoy-digo a regañadientes y en voz baja pero sé que él me escucha

-Nada, vengo de buenas es todo-

Voltee mi cabeza hacia la puerta esperando a que el bendito profesor cruzara la endemoniada puerta…más aquello nunca ocurrió.

-Parece que no vendrá-

-No ¿En serio?-pregunto irónica y él me sonríe por la forma sarcástica de contestarle

-El sarcasmo se te da bien aunque sea raro en ti-dijo, yo arque una ceja

-¿Eso es un cumplido Echizen?-pregunte sintiéndome extrañamente cómoda y por un instante olvide las miradas incrédulas que me dirigían los demás, entonces recordé a mi amigo y le busque con la mirada

-¿Buscas a alguien?-escuche la voz de Ry…Echizen junto a mi algo molesta, yo asentí

-Se me hace extraño que Ace no haya venido-me quede callada un instante y fruncí el ceño-¿Y porque te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti?-le vi sonreír de nuevo, con esa mueca suya que hacía suspirar a más de una, más solo me dedique a verle con el temple completamente serio

-¿Te es molesto tener que darme explicaciones?-

-No me molesta, porque no te tengo que dar explicaciones-

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente y me dedique a observar la puerta con ansia.

-Finalmente no vino-anuncio lo obvio y yo simplemente me puse en pie, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, escuche los pasos apresurados tras de mí

Bufe y apresure el paso, quería encontrarme lo más pronto posible con Eiji, Momo, Hikari o Ace…alguien que mantuviera un poco alejado a Echizen

-Saku-escuche la voz inconfundible de mi mejor amigo venir de frente, me sonrió y vio despectivo a mi perseguidor, que según vi, se encogió un poco al verle-¿Necesitas ayuda con algún insecto?-pregunto sin despegar la vista de Echizen

-No, gracias-le medio sonreí y reanude mi camino-Acompáñame a las canchas de tenis, Hikari me dijo que fuese a verle-me sonrió y reanudamos el paso en silencio

-Muchas personas se sentirán eufóricas de tenerte en su trasero Echizen, pero nosotros no somos parte de esa bola de zorras-note la crueldad y doble sentido de sus palabras, y me sentí mal, creo que he sido una mala influencia para él

-También voy para las canchas de tenis, Fujisaki-dice y puedo percibir la ira en su tono de voz

Reanudamos nuestro camino y al verme Hikari levanta una mano para llamar nuestra atención, Echizen da media vuelta y se va por ahí a donde no me importa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo seria al llegar junto a mí, Ace nos sonrió y se alejó en dirección de Momo y Eiji

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Antes que nada ¿Supiste lo que ocurrió en la semana en la que no te dignaste a aparecer por la escuela?-solo negué con la cabeza-Bien, para empezar suspendieron a Ace esa semana-

-Eso si lo se estuve con Ace toda esa semana-aclare bajo la impresionada vista de mi amiga-¿Qué?-

Su mirada se volvió un poco sospechosa y cruzo los brazos-¿Qué hay entre tu y Ace?-

-Nada, solo somos amigos-su mirada severa me indicaba que no me creía-¡Es verdad!-

-Vale, te creo-acepto levantando las manos y dejando el tema en paz-Momo también ha golpeado a Echizen-

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida

-De hecho, la semana que no viniste, él tampoco pudo, estuvo hospitalizado un par de días-parpadee confundida y mi mirada viajo a donde él se encontraba, lo cual curiosamente fue muy rápido ya que no sabía donde andaba, unos puntos en la mejilla y unas cuantas vendas en los brazos…creo que debo ser más observadora

-¡Sakuno!-grito una voz femenina a mis espaldas, un voz que yo conocía bastante bien-Oh Kami, Sakuno, perdóname-dijo Tomoka con los ojos llorosos y entre hipidos

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte algo confundida por su comportamiento

-Hikari me ha explicado todo, fui una verdadera tonta al hacerle caso a los amigos de Ryoma, y ella siempre quiso explicarme la verdad pero nunca le quise creer…pero ese día en la cafetería, cuando te vi tan indefensa y con la mirada perdida, con los ojos llorosos entendí que no eras nada de lo que ellos decían-se limpió los ojos con su papel de la mano e inhalo, más no dejo de llorar-Por eso perdóname no era mi intención-me abrazo fuerte sorprendiéndome…la verdad es que tenía años, desde la muerte de mi abuela, que nadie me abrazaba…y se sentía tan extraño

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya, ellos se dedicaban a contarte estupideces-

-Oh, estoy tan apenada contigo-

-Ya, ya-dije intentando calmarla, algo contrariada-Esta bien ¿Si? Solo…ya no llores-

Hikari me ayudo a desprenderla de mí, alegando que estaba bien, que yo no era rencorosa. Suspire y rodé los ojos algo irónica, la verdad es que nunca espere el hecho de que Tomoka se disculpara conmigo, ella es un tanto…extraña, muy emotiva, mucho mas que yo. Aunque si debo destacar el hecho de que es algo tonta, quiero decir, ¿Por qué me molestarían cuando realmente no sabe el motivo aparente? En fin, me acerqué a Ace y me uní a la plática con Momo y Eiji.

-Hoy vayamos a comer, yo invito-dice Momo con una sonrisa en voz bastante alta

-Si, vayamos lo 5-le sigue Eiji en el mismo tono de voz

-Porque somos amigos de Saku ¿Verdad? Y no nos importa lo que digan de nosotros-declara Ace y Hikari que solo hace una mueca de fastidio y vergüenza a lo lejos, a pesar de las sonrisas que le dirigían los otros tres

Comenzaron a revolotear a mí alrededor, en una especie de baile ritual antiguo dirigido a su Dios…

-Paren-les amenazo con una mirada bastante seria, solo les escucho reír divertidos y jalarme de nuevo al edificio bajo la mirada de todos los presentes…

Malditos escuincles…

* * *

**Woa, me gusto xD en fin les dejo la conti, espero la disfruten y contesto reviews.**

_**Jeez96: **_**bienvenida al fic! (en caso de que los reviews anteriores no hayan sido tuyos jeje) me alaga el hecho de que te parezco buena y la verdad es que tiene mucho que no escribo algo asi, y me esta gustando mucho esta idea, estoy planeando hacerla en grande con mis propios personajes :), en fin espero que te guste la conti y prometo volver pronto. Bye!**

_**Michiru: **_**bienvenida al fic! Jeje lo detestas? O lo amas? Tal vez un amor apache? xD ok no en fin espero te guste la conti y ya veras que Ryoma será bueno te lo prometo :) y lo amaras mas jaja. En fin me despido cuídate bye!**

_**Ladykagurasama: **_**la verdad es que no me salio tu Nick ._. en fin en fin, si, se me hacían conocidos tus waaa jaja como pudiste notar, no he aclarado el hecho de si era o no ryoma el chico que estaba junto a ellos..y asi se quedara por un tiempo xD en fin, espero te haya gustado la conti, nos leemos pronto cuídate bye!**

_**Caamy: **_**bievenida al fic! Que bueno que te guste, aquí la conti, que la disfrutes :B cuídate bye!**

_**L0ov3kizhu: **_**que bueno que te uste, e fic es para ustedes y si no les gustara entonces yo sería un fracaso como escritora :(, pero me alegra que ese no sea el caso xD, en fin, son poco los autores aquí que contestan reviews la verdad, pero me parece una groseria de mi parte el no contestarles cuando se están tomando el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentarlo…por eso es que hago esto…y porque me emociono xD ok no, jajaja en fin, espero te guste la conti y nos leemos pronto**

_** : **_**bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que ustedes lo disfruten :B, que bueno que se vaya a tus favoritos, esta es una de las pocas historias que realmente me gusta como quedan jeje en fin, me despido, ojala te haya gustado este cap :D nos leemos pronto…**

**Y a todos aquellos que leyeron y no me dejaron review les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic :B **

**Me voy, cuídense, nos leemos pronto y recuerden por cada review que me dejan, ayudan a un panda a conseguir bamboo…ok no xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, hay OoC de parte de Sakuno y Ryoma…no se enfaden era necesario**_

**Por Orgullo**

**Capitulo 5**

Cerré mi casillero, me quite mi sudadera y camine lentamente hacia la salida. Suspire, Echizen se había estado comportando como un verdadero idiota…bueno, si, ya era un idiota con su anterior comportamiento pero ahora es un idiota aun mas molesto. Es un milagro que no me esté siguiendo ahora.

-Sakuno-chan-escuche un grito a mi espalda…Tomoka levantaba una mano y corría en mi dirección…y si antes era fastidiosa, ahora lo es más

-Osakada ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mou, te he dicho que me llames Tomo-chan-se quejo haciendo pucheros, yo solo suspire y asentí-Iré a comer con mis amigas al centro comercial ¿Quieres venir?-

-No gracias yo…ya tenía planes-digo seria, intentando inventar una excusa por si llegara a preguntar cuales

-¿Con quien?-pregunta confusa-Los del club de tenis están jugando en Rikkaidai-Ah vaya, con razón Echizen no me sigue

-Con Ace-digo seria y para mi fortuna le veo caminar hacia mi por el pasillo, doy un par de pasos para alcanzarle-¡Ahí estas!-digo con una sonrisa un poco forzada-Te he estado buscando, hoy tu invitas, vámonos-me miró un poco confundido pero solo le devolví una mirada desesperada

-Vámonos-acepta y comienza a caminar tomándome de la mano dejando a una Osakada claramente decepcionada-Hay algo que quiero decirte-me informa y yo parpadeo confusa…

Caminamos un buen rato, no fuimos al restaurante que solíamos frecuentar con Momo, Eiji y Hikari. Fue un lugar nuevo para mí…aunque a mi amigo lo parecían conocer muy bien. Nos sentamos un poco apartados, me sentí extraña al verle tan serio, como cuando…como cuando ocurrió "el incidente" en la cafetería

-¿De que querías hablar? Parece algo que te incomoda-comente dando un bocado a mi comida

-No me incomoda…solo…me sorprendió un poco-confeso picando los vegetales en su plato, raro…lo único que hacia cuando tenia comida frente a él era devorarla como s no hubiera un mañana, me quedé en silencio esperando que continuara-Ayer después de clases, antes de la practica del club de tenis Echizen me busco, quería hablar conmigo-

-¿Echizen?-pregunte confundida-¿Sobre qué?-

-Me ha…amenazado-dijo y su mirada quedo fija en mis ojos, sentí un pequeño choque eléctrico en mi columna por tan repentino gesto-Me dijo que me aleje de ti o sufriré las consecuencias…con una cara mas o menos así-dijo poniendo una mueca graciosa y sin evitarlo me reí al imaginar a Ryo…ejem, Echizen con esa cara

-¿Y te dijo el porqué de su amenaza?-mi amigo negó-Mmm, vaya-

-Aunque no es muy difícil adivinarlo…tal vez crea que quiero algo mas contigo, a parte de ser amigos-

Parpadee un poco descolocada ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Echizen estaba celoso de Ace? Por un momento quise tirarme al suelo a reír, pero e daba un poco de vergüenza así que me contuve.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunte incrédula

Se encogió de hombros y finalmente comenzó a comer, un poco más animado.

-Lo mas seguro es que como se siente mal, esta confundiendo sentimientos-asentí concordando con él

-Yo también lo creo-

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio hasta la hora del postre…bueno, al menos para mí, Ace devoraba su tercer plato de Ramen

-Entonces…no dejarás de ser mi amigo por una tontería ¿Verdad?-pregunte, me sentía bastante insegura en ese momento, con el trabajo que me había costado mantener a mis pocos amigos que ahora tenía pavor a perderlos

-Claro que no, tontita, no dejes que te afecte ¿Ok?-le sonreí tranquila y correspondió a mi sonrisa-De cualquier forma…yo solo te veo como mi amiga, nada más-

Le observe detenidamente por un momento, la expresión nostálgica que había puesto cuando menciono aquello me daba indicios una posible novia de la que yo no tuviera conocimiento…sentí una opresión en el pecho y me costó respirar un momento, pero después de inhalar profundamente le sonreí de nuevo.

-Entonces…a ti te gusta alguien ¿Me equivoco?-el sonrojo en su cara combinado con las pecas en sus mejillas le hacían verse mas infantil de lo normal-¡He acertado!-festeje inclinándome un poco hacia él-¿Y? ¿Quién es?-pregunte curiosa y ansiosa

-Una vieja amiga-tome otra porción de helado con la cuchara y me la lleve a la boca, esperando por más-La conocí cuando éramos niños, es de mi edad pero a veces parecía que ella era mayor-sonrió nostálgico dejando el 4to plato de Ramen de lado y recargándose en su mano

**-0-**

En el parque había niños jugando, correteándose de aquí para allá, botando pelotas y trepando arboles, más había uno solo que no compartía la alegría con los demás.

Encogido en la distancia observando con lágrimas en los ojos a los demás niños, un pequeño pelinegro se limpiaba los ojos sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Es el niño que no tiene mamá-decían los otros niños cuando alguno preguntaba quien era

Ace solía pasarse las tardes allí, solo, y es que nadie se atrevía a hablarle, algunos asustados decían que su mirada aterrorizaba y tenía un pésimo carácter. Y ese día, después de que una pequeña pelinegra le preguntara a todos quien era y todos le contestaran igual, decidió acercarse.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto bastante seria, inclinándose para verle de frente

-¡No te importa!-dijo entre hipidos escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas

-¡Idiota! Si te lo pregunto es porque me importa-contesto cruzando los brazos y dando un resoplido

-Porque…porque mi mama se fue-contesto con voz baja

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-A-Ace-contesto casi susurrando

-¿Qué? No puedo escucharte porque lloras como niña asustada ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡Me llamo Ace!-le grito poniéndose de pie

-Mucho mejor…de ahora en adelante tu y yo somos hermanos, así que más te vale dejar de ser una niñita llorona o ya no te querré ¿Entendiste?-pregunto seria extendiendo una mano hacia él

El niño dejo de llorar y asintió tomando la mano de ella.

**-0-**

-Solía decirme que era una niñita llorona-se rio divertido por su comentario y me contagió-Siempre la andaba siguiendo para todas partes-

-¿Y que ocurrió?-pregunte comiendo otro poco de mi helado

-Hace poco su padre se la llevo a Francia, le dije que me iba con ella pero negó bastante seria-Para serte sincero la extraño, y sé que puedo ir a visitarla cuando quiera pero…de cierta forma tengo miedo-

-¿De que?-

-No lo se-me dijo con la mirada perdida, espere a encontrar sus ojos y le miré severa, exigiendo la verdad-De ir y saber que tiene novio-

-¿Y porque nunca le dijiste que te gustaba?-se sonrojo al instante y yo contuve la risa, su expresión sonrojada era muy divertida

-¿Estas bromeando? Eso es muy difícil-antes de que pudiera alegar algo el me interrumpió-Si, lo intente, pero terminaba diciendo tonterías…no importa lo que haga…siempre seré un niño a su lado-suspiró

-Fujisaki Ace, no sabía que tenías un lado romántico-ambos nos reímos por el comentario y de pronto recordé por qué habíamos comenzado a hablar de ello-Entonces…retomado un poco el tema principal, no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia te alejes de mi ¿Esta bien? Eres mi mejor amigo y él es un idiota-se volvió a reír-Lo digo en serio-

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, es un idiota si, pero eso no quita que fue tu primer amigo-lance un suspiro cargado de frustración y recargue mi cabeza en mi palma

-Yo también quiero contarte algo-tomo su cuchara y le comió a mi helado, le lance una mirada de reproche pero solo me sonrió, esperando-Echizen ha estado yendo a mi casa-al terminar la oración casi se atraganta

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios averiguo donde vives? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Qué quiere?-levante las manos interrumpiéndole, mareada por su mar de preguntas

-En ese orden, si fue a mi casa, no tengo idea de como lo supo, no, solo fastidiarme con su presencia y ha…a disculparse, según él, no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que regresamos de Italia-arqueó una ceja confuso

-¿Según él?-

-Le conozco bastante bien Ace, algo quiere, lo se, le digo que lo perdono y lo corro de mi casa, si cree que con disculparse todo va a ser como antes y conseguirá lo que quiere esta muy equivocado…si realmente lo siente, tendrá que costarle sangre, sudor y lágrimas-dije bastante seria, la risa de mi amigo me hizo sentirme un poco confundida

-Así que la pequeña Sakuno Ryuzaki tiene un lado malvado-se rio de nuevo y no pude evitar sonrojarme-Esta bien, concuerdo contigo, a ti te ha costado mas que eso el poder ignorar todas sus estupideces ¿Me equivoco?-ladeé un poco mi cabeza y me sonrió ampliamente-De acuerdo, no diré nada, haré como que no se nada, pero-arquee una ceja por la oración que dejo en suspenso-Tendrás que dejarme ir a cenar a tu casa seguido-

-¿Es que quieres que me quede sin comer?-me miró serio y no pude evitar reírme divertida-Estoy bromeando, claro si-

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa-nos levantamos y tomamos rumbo a la parada del bus

Durante el camino fuimos bromeando con el hecho de que Ryo…Echizen este esperando por mí en el pórtico de mi casa, como ayer. Ace aseguraba que estaba ahí dispuesto a pedirme perdón de nuevo. Yo solo podía a reírme de sus comentarios.

Bajamos en la esquina de mi calle y caminamos despacio, salude a la señora Midori que me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa cálida, de cierta forma me recuerda a mi abuela. Continuamos platicando y cuando me giré para encaminarme a mi pórtico y mano se estrello en mi frente, Ace solo se tapo la boca para contener una risita burlona.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a correrlo o puedes sola?-pregunto, suspire

-Tranquilo puedo sola, mande al cerrajero a cambiar la chapa, por eso esta ahí-

-Si, me imagino que de lo contrario estaría adentro-asentí-De acuerdo me iré, pero si te hace algo, le irá mal-

-Entendido-sonreí y me abrazo, como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente y se alejó, despidiéndose de mi vecina que le volvió a sonreír con cariño, suspiré y me encamine hacia el chico que dormitaba a gusto, lo moví con el pie y le llamé una sola vez-Echizen, largo-

Se puso de pie de un salto y me miró serio.

-Saku…Ryuzaki-corrigió cuando le dirigí una mirada asesina-Tu…te has quedado a escuchar mis disculpas todo este tiempo-arquee una ceja, arrogante, engreído

-Bien, ya no lo haré-respondí dispuesta a entrar a mi casa

-No, no...quiero decir…-se agarró el cabello con desesperación y puedo jurar que estuvo a punto de jalarlo con frustración-Tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿No lo has estado diciendo todos estos días?-pregunte, esperando a que me pidiera lo que quería

-Y-yo…-quise reírme, ¿El gran Ryoma Echizen estaba tartamudeando frente a la bruja? Definitivamente debo tener poderes mágicos-Verás hay un torneo, de dobles mixto y me estaba preguntando si, ¿Podrías jugar conmigo?-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algo quería, era demasiado bueno el que se estuviera disculpando porque si

-Tienes a…todo el club de tenis femenino besando el suelo por donde caminas Echizen, claro exceptuando a Hikari, consíguete a otra-

-E-es que…ya sabes, tu eres mejor que ellas-le miré incrédula apunto de reírme

-Déjame adivinar, el resto del club de tenis ya tiene su pareja y tú pensabas que Hikari jugaría contigo pero simplemente te dio la vuelta y te mando al carajo-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, descubierto

-Sí, algo así ocurrió-

-No lo haré, te digo que te busques a otra-

-Por favor, eres tan buena como tu abuela lo fue en su momento, de verdad lo necesito-

-Dije que no-

-Por favor-junto sus manos a modo de suplica, yo cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho-eres la única que puede jugar a mi ritmo Sakuno por favor-

-Te he dicho que no me llames Sakuno-fruncí el ceño-Y dije que no-volví a negarme firme, él bajo la cabeza, completamente resignado

-Está bien, de cualquier forma ya sabía que te negarías-mentiroso, estaba seguro que yo aceptaría-Tomoka ya no me habla-arquee una ceja

-Me pregunto porque-dije completamente sarcástica, él rió, tomándome desprevenida

-Si tienes razón, soy un idiota-

-Tú solo te has llamado así-me encogí de hombros y me encamine a la puerta dispuesta a entrar y terminar con la conversación

-Me olvide mi llave, por eso te espere aquí afuera-volví a encogerme de hombros-Bien, supongo que aquí acaba la conversación-sonrió-Nos vemos mañana, piensa lo del torneo por favor-entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí, poniendo el seguro adicional.

Arrogante…como si fuera a aceptar en serio…

* * *

**Ok! Esto me gusta, me gusta, muajaja, muajaja xD ok no**

**En fin, contestare reviews (que ahora son mucho *¬*) y para eso me ayudaran mi "super" amigo Ryoma y mi oneechan Jani**

**Jani: yo primero! **_** .gomez: **_**konichiwa! Rave-chan dice que gracias por el review y que tiene una amiga que cuando escribia tenía un Nick parecido jaja en fin, te agradece tu review y que ojala te guste el cap y que continues leyendo y que ojala te siga gustando el fic ja ne!**

**Ryoma: **_**keylove14: **_**raven dice que tenia tiempo sin actualizar porq tenía algunos problemas con la universidad y personales (la verdad es que creo que esta loca) y que he aquí la razón por la que me comporto también, y que… ¿Cómo que ojala que me odie? ¿Qué te ocurre? Ah! En fin que sigas leyendo, adiós**

**Raven: =P Ryoma no baka! **_**Lov3kizhu: **_**porq sentiste eso?****No llores, sonríe :D se feliz como yo xD ok no, espero que te haya gustado la conti y nos leemos pronto bye-bye!**

**Jani: **_**Caterin Echizen: **_**Rave-chan dice que tenía tiempo sin leerte por aca, y que ojala con esto se hayan aclarado algunas de tus dudas, en fin, nos despedimos diciéndote que te queremos (si ryoma también te quiere aunque no lo exprese abiertamente) bye! Cuidate!**

**Ryoma: ¿Por qué dicen mentiras? Yo no la quiero y a ustedes tampoco, par de locas**

**Raven: claro que nos quieres *pellizcando sus cachetes divertida***

**Ryoma: suéltame **_**Tinavb: **_**Raven dice hola! Y que si la hara mas difícil…y que solo soy un aprovechado con los que me rodean ¬¬ en fin, se despide y espera que te guste la conti adiós**

**Raven: **_**Yukki Uzumaki: **_**Yo! Como estas? Bueee xD espero que este cap haya despejado algunas dudas jeje, en cuanto a lo que ocurrió durante aquellas vacaciones aun no se sabra, no es nada malo… o tal vez si? Muajaja xD ok no, en fin espero te haya gustado el cap y sigue leyendo ja ne!**

**Jani: **_**Raven Sakura: **_** Rave-chan dice hola! Y que tenía tiempo sin leerte, y que ojala este cap haya despejado alguna duda y que la intención es mantener misterio sobre diversas situaciones jeje, ojala que te siga gustando y sigue leyendo ja ne!**

**Ryoma: **_**MICHIRU: **_**Raven dice que ojala te guste esta actualización y que aun falta un poco para que termine, que ojala te siga gustando y que ella entiende lo que sientes por mi porque ella lo siente con otro personaje de otro anime…que sigas leyendo y que se están leyendo adiós**

**Raven: **_**Princesa del Sur: **_**bienvenida al fic n.n gracias que bueno que te guste y yo aun no tenga fallas en esto como podrás ver, Sakuno no lo ha perdonado (solo alguien verdaderamente loco lo haría) y Echizen no tiene tan buenas intenciones como parece, la verdad es que no le he dado mas vueltas a esto por que no quiero que se alargue ( en lo personal, las historias que se alargan demasiado se me hacen tediosas) prefiero ser mas…concisa jeje, en fin, cualquier opinión que tengas al respecto dimela n.n la leere y meditare, despue svere si la pongo en practica o no :D bueee me despido cuidate y ojala te haya hgustado el cap. Bye-bye~!**

**Bueeee nos vamos cuídense mucho, tomen mucha ponta y coman mucho sushi!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan, Jani-chan y Ryoma-baka-kun**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, hay OoC, era necesario**_

**Este cap cn el pov de Ryoma es gracias a Jani-chan y Mitsuki96 que ya me había pedido un capa si**

**Por Orgullo**

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Hey Echizen!-escuche a Horio a mis espaldas al salir de la clase, perdiendo de vista a Sakuno a la que planeaba acompañar hasta su casillero (claro, junto al idiota de Ace)-¿Hoy no hay practica del club?-

-No, vamos a entrenar por separado con nuestra respectiva pareja de dobles, hasta el torneo no habrá práctica-

-Oh, esta bien, entonces ¿Quién es tu pareja de dobles? ¿Hikari? ¿Midori? ¿Yashiro?-

-Hikari jugara con Kikumaru, Yashiro con Fuji y Midori con Oishi-

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Creí que aceptarían jugar contigo! ¡Eres el capitán del club!-dijo con cara de idiota sorprendido-Aunque claro, también habrían aceptado por mis 4 años de experiencia en el tenis-¿Cuándo no alardea de su supuesto talento?

-No, mi pareja es alguien mejor-fue lo único que dije y reanude mi paso con rapidez

Casi corrí hasta mi nuevo casillero con algo de esperanza, le vi, sola, y no pude evitar sonreír y acercarme, me pare justo detrás de ella aspirando el perfume de su cabello. Ella se estremeció.

-Siempre supe que tenías un punto sensible aquí-dije refiriéndome a su cuello, en un par de movimientos había tomado mi muñeca y me había estampado contra los casilleros con bastante fuerza, el que diga que es una debilucha esta completamente equivocado-De acuerdo, me lo merezco-

-Supongo que sabías que puedo hacer eso-negué con la cabeza, la conozco tan bien que estoy seguro su ego se infló más no lo demostró

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Vengo a guardar mis cosas-dije por obviedad cuando me soltó y abrí el casillero junto al de ella-Sabía que el tuyo estaba aquí así que le pedí al director que me lo cambiara-hizo una especie de mueca de fastidio y azoto la puerta de su casillero para comenzar a alejarse

Cuando conseguí alcanzarle—vaya que camina rápido—cuestione por lo que me importaba en ese momento.

-Ryuzaki, te lo pensaste ¿Verdad?-

-¿El que?-pregunto caminando mas rápido

-El torneo-

-¿Cuál?-

-¡Oh vamos!-dije exasperado-El de dobles mixtos ¿Jugaras como mi pareja?-

-Ah ese-dijo con indiferencia-No-

-Por favor, ¡Haré lo que quieras!-suplique-Incluso seré tu esclavo por un día si ganamos el torneo-se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo-

-El premio es dinero, y podremos pasar tiempo juntos…como antes-dije intentando convencerla con un intento de sonrisa, ella solo me miró incrédula-Vamos, por favor, no te pongas difícil-

-Por obvias razones el dinero será para el club de tenis y la verdad...no se si quiera pasar tiempo contigo así que dime... ¿Qué gano yo?-suspiré, la verdad no quería decir lo que seguía

-Ya te lo dije...seré tu esclavo...o aún mejor para ti...estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti para siempre...si es que tú me lo pides una vez que termine el torneo...-

Me miró, intentando analizarme-¿Y si perdemos?-

-¿Realmente crees que vamos a perder?-pregunte incrédulo, se limito a encogerse de hombros-Bien, si ganamos o perdemos me alejaré de ti…aunque si perdemos olvida lo de ser tu esclavo-

-Júralo por tu hermano, por Karupin, por tu madre, por el tenis que me dejaras en paz sea cual sea el resultado-suspire, vaya que conoce mis debilidades

-Lo juro…pero con una condición-se quedó expectante-Me alejaré solo si me lo pides y antes del torneo…debemos pasar un tiempo juntos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Tenemos que entrenar…y tienes que ver si realmente quieres que me aleje de ti-sonreí triunfante y comencé a alejarme-Te veré mañana Sakuno-

Subí al auto que venía por mí y me revolví en el asiento, la verdad es que esperaba que pasando tiempo juntos pudiera enmendar el error enorme que cometí con ella. Al llegar a mi casa baje sin detenerme en la sala, seguramente allí esta Nanjiroh y no tengo ganas de discutir, a veces me gustaría hacer lo que Sakuno y mudarme aparte, pero eso le rompería el corazón a mi madre y mi hermano se quejaría hasta que me muriera. Tiene suerte…claro, si a tener esos padres se le puede llamar suerte.

-Llegas mas temprano de lo usual-escuche su voz fastidiosa a mis espaldas y yo solo quise seguir con mi paso-¿No hubo practica del club?-asentí con la cabeza-¿Y no saliste a comer con los del club de tenis?-

-No-fue todo lo que conteste y continúe subiendo los escalones disimulando las ganas que tenía de salir de ahí

-¡Ah! Ya se, seguro estabas con la pequeña prostituta-me detuve momentáneamente mas continúe caminando intentando no prestar atención-Ya lo se todo-

-No se de quien o de que me hablas-dije haciéndome el loco

-Por favor Ryoma, ya sabes de quien hablo, la hija de los Ryuzaki que se la pasan peleando toda la vida, ya sé que vas a pasar tiempo a su casa ¿Qué ocurrió Ryoma? Tu eras el que mejor lo sabía ¿Te puso cara de inocente para hacerte sentir mal? No olvides que realidad es una…-

-¡Cállate!-le grite exasperado, interrumpiéndole, y gire sobre mis talones bajando nuevamente para quedar frente a él, ahora ya tenía su estatura y podía verle de frente sin miedo

-¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿No fuiste tu el que lo dijo?-

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo no te dije nada!-le reclame con el ceño fruncido-Eso lo inventaste tu-

-Pero a ti no te molesto en absoluto difundirlo en la escuela-

-¡Cállate!-volví a gritar, mi cuerpo temblaba de enojo y mis manos se habían formado en puños-¡Deja de criticarlos! Emborracharte como idiota y criticar a las demás personas es lo único que sabes hacer bien-

-A mi me respetas niño ¡Soy tu padre!-

-Así seas el emperador de Japón, ¡No mereces respeto!-le vi levantar la mano, dispuesto a golpearme, en ningún momento deje de mirarlo a los ojos con fiereza, esperando el impacto más nunca llego

Mi hermano mayor estaba ahí de pie, sosteniendo la muñeca de Nanjiroh y con el temple relajado que lo caracterizaba.

-Ryoma, que bueno que llegaste a casa-dijo acercándose a mi-Pero ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer solo tu y yo? Quiero contarte algo muy importante-paso su brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a llevarme a la salida, suspiré intentando relajarme y solo asentí, Ryoga siempre había sido así incluso alguna vez había dejado que le pegaran para que no me pasara nada…es un buen hermano, lo admito, me llevo bien con él y lo quiero, aunque no se lo diga

Subimos a su auto y me recosté en los asientos traseros, apretando el puente de mi nariz e inhalando profundo para calmarme, de no haber llegado Ryoga probablemente habríamos terminado peleándonos a golpes…y no, no es la primera vez que sucedería.

-Tienes que ser más inteligente, ya sabes como es el viejo…-me dijo mi hermano estacionándose en su centro comercial favorito…curiosamente, esta cerca de la casa de Sakuno-Debes sobrellevarlo Ryoma-

-Lo se…-dije enderezándome con lentitud, él se paso al asiento trasero y se sentó junto a mí

-Entonces no te busques más problemas-me revolvió el cabello-Vamos a comer-abrió la puerta y salió esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo

Deje mi mochila en el asiento y cerré la puerta tras de mí, comenzando a caminar con él hacia el edificio con pereza, la verdad lo que quería era desviarme del camino y llegar a casa de Sakuno…pasar tiempo con ella, aunque probablemente allí este el idiota de Ace…y es que la sigue a todos lados como si fuera su novio…

Detuve mi andar al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, fruncí el ceño y me mordí los labios con furia.

-¿Ryoma?-me llamo mi hermano sacándome de mis cavilaciones, volvió a pasar su brazo por mis hombros y me dirigió al restaurante de hamburguesas y pidió por mí-Dime algo, se que el viejo tuvo que ver con todo eso pero, aun hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué si Saku era tu amiga la comenzaste a tratar de esa forma tan horrenda?-levante la mirada un poco sorprendido

-¿Lo sabias?-asintió-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

-Es tu vida Ryoma y a pesar de que no este de acuerdo en muchas cosas que hagas no me meteré, lo único que puedo hacer es darte consejos y esperar que me escuches-suspiró-En fin, explícame como es que cambiaste tanto con ella enano-

Rodee los ojos y suspire dando una mordida a mi hamburguesa, mientras masticaba, medite como había iniciado todo.

-Bien… ¿Recuerdas que Nanjiroh siempre hablaba mal de sus padres por lo mal que se llevaban?-asintió-Un día llegando de la escuela en la secundaria dijo que Sakuno seguiría los pasos de su madre, y que andaría con tantísimos hombres hasta que encontrara a alguno que estuviera dispuesto a mantenerla, se me hizo algo estúpido al principio por que la conocía pero algunas personas ya habían difundido algunos rumores negativos sobre ella-me rasque la nuca y volví a suspirar, me sentía incomodo-Al principio ella y yo nos burlábamos de ello y le seguíamos la corriente a los demás pero después…-sentí calor en mis mejillas y desvié la mirada, diablos, hablar sobre esto con mi hermano era mas vergonzoso de lo que pensé-Ella…bueno ella…comenzó a gustarme y descubrí que por los rumores los demás hombres en la escuela no se le acercaban así que pensé…si mantengo los rumores entonces nadie mas se fijara en ella-la cara de Ryoga era un poema, se veía sorprendido y confundido a la vez

-Entonces… ¿La continuaste molestando solo porque la querías para ti?-suspiré por milésima vez

-Ahora que lo dices…suena bastante estúpido-

-Lo es-ah, Ryoga nunca se anda por las ramas-Pero ¿No era más fácil pedirle que sea tu novia a joderle la vida?-

-¡No! ¡No es más fácil, con ella nada es fácil, y me siento como un niño cuando estoy con ella, y jamás digo algo coherente!-recargue mi frente en la mesa con resignación-Para ella soy un idiota-

-Eres un idiota-

-Gracias por el apoyo hermano-dije sarcástico y él solo se rió

-No puedo ayudarte mucho enano, te comportaste como idiota los últimos años y esperas que te vea como tu a ella, pides imposibles-

-Lo se…pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para enmendar mi error-se quedó callado observándome y levante la cabeza-Aunque no creo que sea tan fácil con el idiota de Ace rondándola-Ryoga comenzó a reírse de nuevo

-Eres muy gracioso y muy torpe para estas cosas-volvió a revolver mi cabello-Pero si te empeñas en algo lo logras, así que buena suerte y si puedo ayudar en algo, dímelo-

-Gracias-dije volviendo a mi hamburguesa un poco más relajado

* * *

**Al fin! Perdonen mi tardanza y no me maten! T.T por favor, he estado ocupadita con la uni y además Portgas D. Ace no me deja en paz ¬/¬ es tan lindo *0* jaja ok ok olvídenlo, en fin, contesto reviews :3**

_**Raven Sakura: **_**creo que si los estoy haciendo cortitos -.- pero espero que estén valiendo la pena, el cambio no es gratis, obvio, pero eso es solo una excusa mas para poder estar con ella xD Ryoma es un baka jaja en fin espero te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Jeez. Chan. Gomez.: **_**espero que esto haya aclarado un poquito mas lo que Ryoma quiere hacer (: disfruta la conti, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Jani-chan: **_**al fin! Después de meses sin acualizar aquí estoy, como ves Saku si jugara con él y ya aclaro lo que de verdad piensa, prometo escribir la conti pronto n.n nos estaos leyendo, te quiero hermanitaaaaa! Ja ne!**

_**L0v3kizhu: **_**dijiste… "sentí que lo ultimo fue para mi, arigatto" y no supe que era lo que habias sentido que era para ti, por eso pregunte jeje, en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Caterin Echizen: **_**lo se! Yo también Amo a Ace, es tan lindo…y tan sexy…ok eso no xD y si Ryoma te quiere, aunque no lo admita, muchas gracias por el cumplido, tu también eres una escritora excelente, me encantan tu fics, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo para dejar review, se que lo sabes n.n te quiero, un besote bye!**

_**Anika Sukino 5d: **_**hola! Pensé en probar una actitud diferente para Sakuno y veo que gusto, lo cual es bueno n.n espero te haya gustado este cap y prometo volver pronto con el siguiente vale? Adiós!**

**Ok ahora si me despido que aun tengo que terminar otros capítulos atrasados que tengo jaja bye-bye~!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
